


Женщины Конохи

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: У Морино Ибики интересные отношения с женщинами





	Женщины Конохи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Women](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/440238) by Surreptitious Chi X. 



У Морино Ибики интересные отношения с женщинами Конохи.  
Да хотя бы начать с того, что они боятся его гораздо меньше, чем мужчины. А все потому, что Ибики лично курирует каждый случай изнасилования, попадающий под юрисдикцию Конохи. Мужчины быстро узнают, что его надо очень-очень сильно бояться. Особенно насильникам.  
Женщины же… Где бы ни показывается Морино Ибики, он везде встречает радушный прием. И получает больше привилегий, чем кто-либо мог ожидать: удачные места в ресторанах, приглашения на фестивали или даже на семейные обеды… Даже когда он просто пьет чай, женщины присаживаются к нему, чтобы поболтать. Обычно мужчины, настолько угрюмые и покрытые шрамами, как Морино Ибики, становятся изгоями, но судьба смилостивилась над ним.  
Взамен он всегда делает все возможное и невозможное, чтобы гарантировать женщинам безопасность — не разбирая, куноичи они или обычные гражданские.


End file.
